


mafiatale sans x reader

by the_skelliest_of_sins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Other, Reader is sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, almost gets caught, ambiguous reader, doing it at work, no genitals mentioned for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_skelliest_of_sins/pseuds/the_skelliest_of_sins
Summary: you're at work and try to visit your bf, but he's got different intentions when you find him





	mafiatale sans x reader

You decide to visit your boyfriend in his office before the meeting, since you don’t get to see him very much at work. You’re both in the mafia, but he’s more of the “out and about” kinda guy while you’re stuck here, in your little office filing all the paperwork. But today, Tori took over and did it instead, telling you “You work too hard. Go have some fun with your man”. You blushed at her words, trying to figure out what she meant before she pushed you out of your own office. 

Sighing, you make your way to your lover’s office, hoping to spend some time with him before the meeting. You knock softly on the door, “Babe? You in there?” you call, expecting to hear him say “who’s there?” but you get no response. You slowly open the door to...nothing. He must be somewhere else in the building, you decide, closing the door. Your next thought is to check the kitchen but you get distracted by small noises coming from the meeting room. You pause and press your ear up to the door, hearing the muffled voice of none other than Big Boss himself, otherwise known as your boyfriend. 

This is odd, normally he’s the last one into the meeting and still falls asleep. But here he is, obviously awake and in the room way before it actually starts...you knock, wanting to make sure he’s ok. “Baby? Are you alright in there?” 

He stops talking, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Y-yep, m fine Sweetheart...could you uh...c’mere for a sec? Wanna ask ya somethin” his voice is deeper than usual, more gravel-y and rough. You shudder and open the door, seeing him in the room by himself, face predatory as soon as you walk in.

“Y-yeah Boss…?” you squeak as he motions you over to him. He’s leaning against the table, absentmindedly rubbing a groove into the dark wood. “S-so uh...what did you need me for…?” you ask, fiddling with your shirt. He moves to grab you by the tie and pulls you into a deep, passionate kiss, pulling a startled squeak from your lips before he crashes his teeth against them. You kiss back, grabbing his shoulders as his hands grip your waist, pulling you against him. He moves his mouth down to your neck, kissing and licking across your throat. 

“H-hey what’re you-hnn!” you start as he bites your neck, you bite your lip to contain your sounds. “B-boss, no we can’t...w-we’re in the meeting room…” you mumble, trying to ignore the need in your pants as he nibbles your skin, grinning against it. “Aww, cmon Sweetheart, don’t try to lie to me. I can practically smell how aroused you are~” he teases, inhaling deeply which causes you to squeak and blush darker, trying to hide in your hands. B chuckles and moves away from your neck back to your face, cupping your cheeks to make you look at him. His eyelights are amused, but loving and...a little lustful? 

“You want this don’t you? Wanna do stuff with the possibility of getting caught if you’re too loud?” he purrs, hands going back to your hips, massaging their way to grope your butt. You gasp and moan softly, nodding as you shudder at the thought, causing him to chuckle and pull at your pants. You blush darker and get the hint, swatting his hands away to pull off your pants and underwear, leaving you in your shirt and very dark blush.

“Damn, you really are eager~” B teases, whistling softly. You huff and turn around, crossing your arms. “D-don’t say things like that…”. He growls, smacking your ass hard enough for it to sting. You gasp and moan, feeling your knees wobble slightly so you grab the table. Huffing softly, you turn to look over your shoulder at your lover, who’s grinning like an idiot. At some point he’d pulled his cock out, it standing at attention and ready to go. All your protests die in your throat as you try to keep from drooling at the sight. You’ve always loved his cock, almost worshipped it if he let you. But it never got that far, he always got a little impatient and occasionally would kinda swing it at you, essentially saying “It’s not gonna fuck itself babe”

Which is exactly what he’s doing now, swaying his hips gently which causes his dick to bob up and down. You blush darkly and look up at him with a soft glare. He chuckles, “What? Don’t look at me like that! You were the one staring Sweetheart~” he winks and spanks you again, tearing another moan from your lips. “A-ah~ C-cmon stop teasiiing” you whine, arching your back as he slaps again, another slightly more contained mewl tumbles from your mouth.

“Aw, but Sweetheart, you’re so cute all needy like this~” he coos, walking closer to trap you between him and the table. You feel his “friend” poking at your entrance, trying to resist the urge to grind back on him. He feels you struggling to hold back so he pushes into you, a long low groan rumbles against your back as you squeak and moan into your hand. 

You whine and moan as he slowly thrusts into your tight hole, gripping the edge of the table to prevent it from digging into your hips. B grabs your arms behind you and leans backwards, pulling you onto back his cock when he thrusts forward into you. He groans and growls softly, which makes you writhe and whine more under him as he pounds into you. 

“A-ah...Boooss~” you whine and arch your back, feeling your gut clench and quiver with your impending orgasm. He leans forward, pressing your chest down onto the table and growling in your ear. “Now Sweetheart, you gotta be quiet or we’ll get caught. And if we do, i’m not gonna let you finish until we’re home...after a lot of teasing for it~”. His tone causes you to whimper and nod, trying to hold back your sounds as he continues to thrust into you, the knot in your stomach tightening almost to the point of snapping. 

“Hello? B, are you in there?” Tori calls from behind the door, and your stomach drops. “O-oh shit…” you mumble, clenching your eyes shut as your lover smirks and leans in close again, still thrusting into you hard. “D-don’t keep her waiting, Sweetheart, answer her. But...don’t let her know what we’re doing, capiche~?” he growls softly, thrusting extra hard a few times to put emphasis on his threat. You whine a little louder than you’d meant to, sounding a little like a puppy. 

“Oh my goodness, is there a dog in there? I’m coming in!” she announces, and you panic slightly. “N-no! It’s fine T, th-there’s no dog...everything is f-fine!” you call, biting your lip very hard to keep more sounds from spilling. “A-are you sure?” she calls again, you can hear the worry in her voice, damn her for being so motherly. You can practically hear the smirk in B’s voice as his hands rub and caress your sensitive spots, making you thump your head on the table from the effort of keeping quiet. “Y-yeah, i’m fine just...playing a game on my phone…!” you force out, trying to stop yourself from getting caught. 

“Alright, if you say so. If you see B let me know, I need to ask him something!” she calls before walking away. You let out a nervous breath you didn't know you were holding, right as B hits a spot inside you that makes your scream. You bite your lip hard, hoping to muffle your scream as you cum, body twitching and convulsing with pleasure. Your lover growls and shudders from how tight you got around him, thrusting a few more times before he releases himself deep within you. A long low growl accompanies your muffled mewls as you both bask in the aftershocks.

He's the first one to speak. “D-damn...if I knew how much you liked this sorta thing, Idda brought it up a long time ago, Sweetheart~.” you blush darkly and whine softly, wiggling your now numb arms from his grip. He chuckles and looks at his watch. “Heh, just in time. Meeting starts in 5, better get cleaned up, huh?” you groan and bonk your head on the table. “Don't wanna move….” 

“Sweetheart, do you really wanna have the meeting with your pants down and my cum seeping outta you? I mean, don't get me wrong it's a good look for you just, I don't think you'd want Tori to see you like this~” he teases, rubbing your thighs gently. 

You sigh. “Fiiiine, I guess you're right. You’re gonna have to carry me though...can't feel my legs….” B rolls his eyes and picks you up, teleporting to his office, chuckling softly. 

“Geez babe, I thought I was the lazy one.” he hums as he gets you a towel. You huff and pout slightly, “Hey, you'd be just as unwilling to move as i am if I fucked you that hard.” His sockets widen in amusement and he winks, tossing you the towel. 

“Hmm, I dunno Sweetheart. Think ya might hafta test that sometime~”


End file.
